


Team Voltron's Legendary Sleepover

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleepovers, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: The paladins have a team building sleepover and Keith isn't as into the idea as everyone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt April 12th (Day 3): Sleepovers 
> 
> Sorry that this is a day late, but here it is! Also, I got kinda lazy writing this. Oops. Oh well.

"Ok. Team Voltron's legendary sleepover has officially begun!" Hunk exclaimed.  
  
Four out of five paladins were excited to participate in the team bonding activities that were planned. Keith leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. When he suggested doing team bonding excercises, this isn't what he meant.  
  
Keith thought that to help the fight better in combat, that they could do more of those fighting simulators or they could do what Hunk, Pidge and Lance called the Voltron mind-meld. Not a sleepover.  
  
Keith felt like the odd one out. He wasn't comfortable sitting around being open with people. These were his teammates, his friends, but still. He wasn't a people-person. Pidge, Lance and Hunk were the ones who liked to hang out together. They had been friends at the Garrison. Shiro was so encouraging. Lance had said 'team building' and lured Shiro in.  
  
Keith was in a brand new situation. He'd never actually been to a sleepover.  
  
Apparently Keith's disinterested stance worked against him. It drew the group's attention.  
  
"Keith, come on!" Shiro called. He sighed and pouted but walked over to stand near Shiro and Pidge.  
  
"Let the games begin!" Lance announced. Pidge spoke up and asked big question on everyone's minds.  
  
"What are we gonna do? Something tells me that the castle doesn't have Bop It!" Hunk laughed.  
  
"Well, I thought we could start with this." Hunk moved behind Lance as Lance got on the ground like he was gonna do a push up. Then he swung his legs up and Hunk caught his ankles so they were ready for a wheelbarrow race.  
  
Keith didn't move towards the others and tried to stay out of the way so he wouldn't have to participate, but he was ordered to be Pidge's partner when Shiro was too tall to hold her ankles without bending his knees.  
  
"I'll judge." The black paladin offered and jogged to the other side of the ballroom. "The first team to reach me will win and then we can switch up the partners."  
  
Keith reluctantly grabbed Pidge's ankles. Shiro counted down but when he said 'go', Keith still wasn't ready. He started moving forward but Hunk and Lance were already pulling ahead and Pidge was yelling at him to run faster. It took a couple rounds for him to get use to this game, but then he was back to being competitive. Especially with Lance. When it was his turn to race with Lance, they were both screaming the entire time. Lance held Keith's ankles and shouted that Keith wasn't going fast enough. Keith retaliated by telling him that he was going too fast. Despite the competitive attitudes, the game ended in laughter.  
  
Lance proposed that they should take a break so he could pamper everyone by doing their hair and makeup. As Lance led the "spa session", the paladins talked and reminisced. Pidge started talking about hating Iverson and the Garrison, and in no time, stories were told of pranks that were played and the trouble everyone got into.  
  
"Wait, how many teachers did you punch?" Shiro asked Keith, who remained stoic.  
  
"Four. And the lunch lady in the cafeteria. She was a bitch."  
  
"Keith! And watch your language!" Shiro scolded, but Keith didn't back down.  
  
"It's true. She hated me." Pidge giggled. Lance tried to get her to calm down so he could put Allura's eyeshadow on her, but he was laughing too and his hand was shaking too much anyway.  
The night continued on with the paladins trying to untie their human knot and singing songs they remembered from earth at the tops of their lungs. Pidge surprised Shiro and Keith when it turned out she could rap really fast. Everyone else ended up mumbling or tripping up.  
  
Keith found that even though this isn't what he wanted to spend the evening doing, he was glad he did. He never felt as close to his teammates before as he did in that moment. He briefly wondered if this is what happens at most sleepovers, but realized that he didn't really care. This was enough. He wasn't missing something about having friends.  
  
They played other games like 2 Truths and a Lie, Would You Rather and did trust falls.  
  
Eventually, everyone got tired and agreed to settle down to sleep. Keith almost didn't want the sleepover to end. It was the most fun he'd ever had. 


End file.
